Vera Cruz
History This world was first settled by Sathraists from Urth's western hemisphere, along with political refugees, disenfranchised workers and urbanites fleeing overcrowding. Agricorp TDA wanted Vera Cruz for its perfect farming environment, but the original settlers had claimed the best farmland and were unwilling to deal. TDA tried to coerce these original settlers, but they had powerful connections on Urth, as well as weapons. Finally TDA used subtlety, bringing in other settlers from Western Urth who created clubs and mingled with the natives, subverting them from within. TDA also provided manufactured goods as reparations for past damage - highly disposable goods that the natives wanted more of once they used theirs up. TDA systematically reduced income levels across the world, forcing the locals into the better paying TDA jobs to be able to afford more of these goods. Once part of the TDA workforce, TDA was able to indoctrinate them and convert the populace to their worldview within a generation. Just then, the Sathra rebellion occurred, destroying interstellar trade. Some locals sympathized with the Sathraists, though there were no longer any remaining on the planet. But the interruption of the flow of goods caused the workers to get angry, and the Chaukis, who had settled here earlier, took advantage of this. The Chaukis had been rising up the ranks of the TDA and when they claimed rulership of the world and resistance was minimal. The Chaukis encouraged immigration from Urth, but created severe restrictions on construction and development. The Hazat set up secret military bases deep in the remote jungle regions to maintain the purity of their cause and avoid the corruption of the Chauki cities. When the Chauki called for the Hazat to disarm in 3977, the Hazat were able to capture Vera Cruz quickly, thanks to these hidden bases. By the time the welfare computers failed, Vera Cruz was already under Hazat control. The Hazat provided food and stability at the time of the fall, but still some urbanites held out for rescue by the Chauki, and also some jungle tribes resisted Hazat rule. Other noble houses made claims to land that had been theirs during the Diaspora. The newly formed Merchant League made a demonstration of their strength here, blockading the system, financing the enemies of the Hazat, and landing Muster troops. The Church ended the conflict with its Privilege of Martyrs doctrine. By the end of the conflict, the Bursandras had seized most of the land from the Justus and Castenda. The Kurgan invasions began in 46th century, shortly after the three branches of the Hazat made peace with each other. In 4547, a coalition of Noble houses soundly defeated the Kurgans in Vera Cruz. Kurgan raids finally stopped in the 49th century, though the jumpgate to Hira seals and unseals unpredictably. In 4987, the Kurgans again reappeared - at the height of the Emperor Wars. The Kurgans were repelled with the aid of those Hazat that were found to have survived on Hira. The Bursandra family on Vera Cruz supported the Eduardos' bid for power, and have set up many military training camps on the world, including Dervish camps. Locations Los Aztecha The capital city of the planet, it is home to the planet's primary agora, Cathedral, and spaceport. The spaceport has been heavily fortified against the threat of Kurgan invasion and now is mostly a military base. The hinterland around the capital suffers from bandits. (200 million population) Haven (80 million population) Nievepiel Majestic glaciers and brutal winter conditions dominate this region. (65 million population) Trieste A mountain province. (180 million population) Galapagos This is a region of jungles and dense forest. (35 million population) Los Triaja Los Triaja is a mountainous region of squalor and poverty. There are extensive forests as well, and the Trident River winds through it. It is home to many veterans of the Dervishes, as well as the Order of the Serpent and the Peacock that had rebelled against the disbanding of the Dervishes and was ruthlessly hunted by the Hazat. (190 million population) Category:Planets Category:Hazat Worlds Category:Worlds